1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a password key system and processed of controlling the same and, more particularly, to a process and system employing a remote infrared password key to simplify the computer password input procedure and to reduce the possibility of unintentional password disclosure to a third party when entering a password.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's technological society, computers are used universally by everyone and quite often confidential information is stored in the computers. The password system is commonly being used to prevent an unauthorized access to a computer. Under the conventional password system, a password is entered into a computer by using a keyboard when a prompt display appears on the computer screen upon turning on the computer. The user is granted access only if the entered password is identical to the password stored in the computer.
Recent efforts in the art include designs and schemes found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,290 to Tanaka et al., entitled Data Transfer Apparatus Utilizing Infrared Rays, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,313 to Darbee, entitled Universal Remote Control System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,761 to Darbee, entitled Remote Control System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,353 to Darbee et al., entitled Remote Control With Two-Way Data Coupling, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,299 to Nomura, entitled Automatic Answering Telephone Apparatus With Device To Detect A Remote Control Password, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,222 to Welty, entitled Remote Control System For Control Of Electrically Operable Equipment In People Occupiable Structures, U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,853 to Shimohara, entitled Remote Control Signal processing Circuit For A Microcomputer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,459 to Reed, entitled Secure Remote Control System, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,813 to Whitworth, entitled Infrared Receiver And System For Controlling A Module.
These techniques are somewhat inconvenient because the user must remember the password. Also, under this method, since the position of the user's fingers are exposed, unintentional disclosure of the password to a third party may result.
Other efforts include designs found in the Lin et al. and Maekawa et al. patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,189,543 and 5,081,628, entitled respectively Infra-Red Wireless Keyboard System and Cordless Keyboard, both propose infrared wireless keyboard system in which cordless signals are provided to the distinguish one wireless keyboard from another by the computer associated therewith.